ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben first became Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Map of Infinity'' to help his friends get through the traps at the temple. Appearance His appearance is now more robotic than his previous form. He is now he has blue metal skin, 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also his power control pack is replaced with a a marking resembling a cassette tape. His voice is now more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks. Ultimate Echo Echo is also taller; about Ben's height, and has stumped feet. Powers and Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo controls and manipulates the power of sound. He can duplicate his discs, but not himself.When Echo Echo has duplicates around and he goes ultimate the duplicates turn into sonic discs. He has evolved to expend much less energy by sending out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron, and steel with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the power and ability to fly by projecting sound waves around himself, and can even fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom. He can also create invisible force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He was also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but was slightly damaged. The sonic discs he produces can also multiply, letting him use an exceedingly powerful move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast, with the potential to be fatal. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him, demonstrated when he blasted Kevin through several buildings at once with the discs on his hands. Apparently, he can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he was able to use sonic abilities in airless space (sound needs air to travel through in order to work) in the Enemy of my Enemy. He possesses some degree of super strength as seen in ''Map of Infinity'' when he helped Kevin lift a heavy stone door, before changing to Four Arms. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He makes his first appearance in ''Map of Infinity'' where he is used to fight off the Necrofriggian temple guardians (Big Chill's species). Later in the episode he is seen flying a few times to avoid the acid and other traps. He also helps them defeat the two headed fire ice dragon, which was easy for Ultimate Echo Echo. When they reach the map they have to lift the wall so he then turns into Four Arms.thumb|right|188px He appeared again in order to stop a Nuclear fusion grenade from going off in The Enemy of My Enemy. He also appeared in Absolute Power: Part 2 to stop Ultimate Kevin, and he actually did defeat Kevin making Ultimate Echo Echo one of Ben's strongest aliens. His fourth appearance was in Viktor: The Spoils, where he was used to stop the surface-to-air missiles attacking the jet. This was the first time he was seen evolving. 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game. But unlike the cartoon, Ultimate Echo Echo has five fingers instead of just four. His normal form is also playable. Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic boom discs are also playable. 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Eco Supremo / Echo Supreme *'Norway:' Ultimat Ekko Ekko *'Polski: '''Mega Echo Echo (Mega - Ultimate, Echo Echo - Echo Echo) *'Spanish(Spain): Ultra Eco,Ultimate Eco(Ultimate, Echo Echo) *'''Spanish(Latin America): Eco''' Eco Supremo (Supreme, Echo Echo) *French: Ultime Echo (Ultimate Echo Echo) *'''Indonesian: Mewah Gema Gema/ Terakhir Gema Gema (Ultimate Echo Echo) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *Map of Infinity (first appearance) *The Enemy of My Enemy *Absolute Power Part 2 *Viktor: The Spoils Trivia *Ultimate Echo Echo has 4 fingers, but in the Cosmic Destruction art of him, he has 5. *It is revealed on the Cosmic Destruction site that Ultimate Echo Echo can fly faster than Jetray,even while later on Jetray proved to be able to enter hyperspace. *Kevin asks him why his name wasn't "Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo", a joke on how the original Echo Echo's name includes "Echo" repeated twice. *Unlike his regular form, he cannot duplicate himself. (As confirmed on the Cosmic Destruction site and by Dwayne McDuffie). It is explained that the reason behind this is because he's evolved to expend less energy by only dublicating his sonic disks (allowing him to fire more powerful sonic blasts). *In The Enemy of My Enemy, it is revealed that Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. *So far, he is the Ultimate Forms who has been used by Ben the longest. However, this was only because he was on a planet where he would die without protection. *Originally his voice was going to be less robotic than Echo Echo's, but it was later changed to make it a deeper version of Echo Echo's. *Ultimate Echo Echo does not have a mouth that moves when he talks like his normal form does. *Cartoon Network's site wrongly shows that Ultimate Echo Echo can still duplicate himself. *In the first episode he appears in, a coloring error shows his fingers are black when he transforms, but were blue when he takes the sonic discs off, and back to black when he is shown throwing them and his shoulders were blue then black. *He is in the cartoon network game TKO. His special moves are Sonic Disc and Sound Barrier. His Super Move is Sonic Doom. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *He is one of the three ultimate aliens on Ben 10 Game Creator. *Ultimate Echo Echo may be one of Ben's strongest aliens, for he was able to easily stop Ultimate Kevin when his other aliens could not, and in a previous episode, he was also able to contain a nuclear explosion. *Ultimate Echo Echo is the last alien used by Ben in season 1 of Ultimate Alien. *When Echo Echo transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo with duplicates in existence, the duplicates transform into sonic discs. *Just like how Ben made up "Wall of Sound" with his normal form, he made up "Sonic Doom"'' ''with the evolved form.'' '' *He seems to be made of metallic based structure (either Iron, Nickel or Cobalt), as seen when Kevin magnetized him in Absolute Power. *He is so far the only Ultimate Form so far to have not been defeated by any enemy. *When Ben transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo in Viktor: The Spoils his voice sounds different from his normal voice. *when ultimate echo echo transformerd for the first time he did not save kevin or gwen for some reason. Gallery UltimateEchoEcho.png Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo in Cosmic Destruction Ultimate_EchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in standing position Ultimate Echo Echo2.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in "Map of Infinity (episode)" Ultimate Echo Echo Awesome.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in "The Enemy of My Enemy" Ultimate Echo Echo Viktor.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo in "Viktor:The Spoils" 1280253154BTN1655A.jpg|4in. Ultimate Echo Echo 1280253155BTN1656A.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo in action pose. 1280420296Group_4.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo and a Highbreed Vlcsnap-2011-01-16-12h01m03s13.png|Sonic Doom Cartoonnetwork Info Ultiamte Echo Echo.png|Cartoonnetwork.com's info on Ultimate Echo Echo. Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Heroes